1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in slide fastener installations in general and in particular to the mechanism of attaching the coupling elements to the fabric of the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of slide fasteners in which the coupling elements are attached to the garment fabric without the use of mounting tapes. Examples of patents which disclose such slide fasteners are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,592; 3,490,111 and 3,600,767. The prior art also includes examples of slide fastener installations in which the mounting tapes of the slide fastener are adhesively secured to the fabric of the garment. One example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,073.